


Changes

by Catswineandsushi



Category: Merlin (TV), Royal Pains, The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: A little smutty, Arthur the ER doctor, Comedy, Cross Over, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Merlin is awkward, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not too much, Scott hate, TC is better than scott, attempt at comedy, just enough, just random one shot, medical convention, most of my fandoms, read and see, scott can die, scott is stupid, we really hate scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catswineandsushi/pseuds/Catswineandsushi
Summary: Arthur and Merlin work in a Texas based ER with Gwaine, Jordan, Morgana, and many other people. At the start of a full night shift, the staff realizes that Gwaine's birthday is coming up in a week and they decide to plan a surprise party. Secrets come to light as the night unfolds resulting in many changes around the ER.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Hannah and I are currently writing another chapter of our other fic dance class, but until it is released here is a little drabble involving Night Shift, Merlin, and Royal Pains. I needed a cross over of these shows so here it is. I wrote it as a gift for Hannah's birthday and she loved it so I thought 'Why not?" All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, does anybody else think these shows are bomb AF? Again, just a comedic random drabble but I'm sure you guys understand. ENJOY! :)

“You know,” started Merlin as he made his way through the halls of the San Antonio hospital, “we should do something for Gwaine’s birthday.” His tennis shoes squeaked against the plain white floor. 

“Like a surprise party?” Arthur shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his scrubs. The setting sun poured in through the glass doors, another night shift was on the rise. 

“Think about it, we could invite Morgana, Kenny, Michael, everyone.” Merlin’s eyes lit up with excitement as he spoke.

“Everyone? Even Scott?” Arthur teased him with his question, ”It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind,” 

“No obviously not Scott. It could be fun, I just need your help.” Merlin stopped walking and faced the blond doctor in front of him, “Please?”

Arthur’s pout formed into a soft smile, “Yeah. Yeah Merlin, it would be fun.”

Merlin grinned, this was going to be great. They could plan an entire night out at the bar down the street. Drinks, music, dancing….and maybe even something more, if he was lucky and played his cards right of course.

“DR PENDRAGON TO THE OR, DR PENDRAGON.” The intercom echoed through the sterile halls of the ER, Arthur sighed and took off around the corner, not even ten minutes in and already the night was busy.

***

“Great, Arthur.” Gwaine was holding clamps in the chest of boy no more than 16. “Stabbing victim, BP is down with multiple lacerations to the heart and kidneys.”

“Jesus.” Arthur pulled the thin blue mask over his face and took his place across from the other ER doctor. “Okay,” he took a look at the patchwork Gwaine had done so far, it was a bandaid and nowhere near a permanent fix. “How’s his blood look?” 

“I set him up on a transfusion, besides losing more than enough it’s highly oxygenated.” Gwaine handed the rib spreader over to Arthur and took a quick step back to check his status.

Suddenly the monitor started beeping rapidly, blood started to pour from the pulmonary artery. “Damn.” Arthur scrambled to stop the bleeding. “I need a scalpel.”

The monitor went from rapid beeping to a steady pitch, “We’re losing him.” Gwaine jumped back in to assist, “WE NEED A CRASH CART NOW!”

***

Merlin wandered up to the nurses station to exchange the mountain of paperwork he had already done for more. 

“Hey Merlin, what’s up?” Morgana turned around in her chair, her royal purple and green scrubs looking as impeccable as ever. 

“Hey Morgana,” He sighed, “just getting through another night. You know the drill.”

She giggled, “As if you’d be doing anything else.” Being a nurse was extremely rewarding but the amount of paperwork was unimaginable. Sometimes Merlin was convinced it was all some kind of malicious strike against the RNs by corporate.

“Hey I have a question,” Merlin set his pen down and gazed over the counter at the dark haired woman.

“Hit me.” She continued to enter prescriptions into the computer as he spoke.

“If we were to throw Gwaine a surprise party would you want to help?”  
“Yeah,” She smiled and looked up from the screen, “That sounds like so much fun. We could have it down at Freeman’s bar.” 

Merlin grinned, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Her smile was suddenly replaced with a smirk, “Did you happen to ask Arthur if he would help?”

“Of course,” Merlin gazed back down at his clipboard, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

Morgana smiled, “And?”

“What? He said he would help, but of course he would, Gwaine is one of his best friends.”

She was grinning at this point, “So the two of you are gonna get together some time and plan all of this out? Maybe it would be a good excuse for you to take him out for a drink.”

Merlin fought a smile on his lips, “Okay. I think we’re done here.”

“What?” Morgana started laughing, “C’mon you need to make a move sooner or later.”

***

“Stable.” Gwaine backed away for a second to breath.

Arthur groaned, pulling off his mask, “Thank God.”

The pair left the nurses to tend to the sleeping patient, Gwaine stretched and once he realized there wasn’t anymore urgent patients at the moment, he took the time to pull off the top of his bloody scrubs.

Arthur scoffed, “Is there ever a time when you aren’t trying to take your shirt off?”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t love it.” He put his highly defined chest and abs on display as he made way to pull a clean top from his locker. “How do you manage to not get absolutely soaked in blood when we do these things?”

“Maybe it’s because I put on the apron,” he replied sarcastically.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, the two left the dimly lit locker room to find Jordan taking her usual coffee break, or mint tea break, since she wasn’t allowed to drink caffeine anymore.

“Hey hon,” she stretched and kissed Gwaine sweetly. “Hey Arthur,” she took a seat at tiny round table, “How’s it going?”

“Another day in paradise.” He sat down next to her.

She smiled, “That’s what I like to hear.”

“How’s the baby?” He gazed down at her still ridiculously flat stomach. 

“Oh you know, just spending another day in paradise.” 

Gwaine smiled and fished through the fridge looking for anything that wasn’t claimed by a scribbled on sticky note.

***

“Mrs. Peterson I’m sure you don’t need a pap smear.” Paul grimaced at the very thought of doing yet another STD check.

“Sorry Paul,” Topher stepped in, “her tests came back a little less clear than I’d like. She needs a pap smear just to be safe.”

Merlin tried his best not to laugh as he handed Paul the tubes and cotton swabs.

He glared at the nurse, “Okay,” he turned back to the senior citizen sitting on the table, “I’m gonna need you to put your legs in the stirrups please.”

The old woman groaned, “Don’t enjoy yourself too much boy.”

Paul rolled his eyes and gulped.

***

“Hey Gana,” Michael walked casually up to the nurse’s station.

“Hey Michael,” She turned around from the work she was filing. 

Ever since Landry had moved upstate to take care of her mother, Michael had had his eyes set on another woman. Morgana wasn’t annoyed by it, in fact she found it all rather flattering. She couldn’t realistically see herself with him but he was cute and smooth talking. Their banter was fun.

“Honestly,” He started, “with all that dark hair and your,” he coughed, “assets...I’m surprised you don’t have any latina in your family. Are you absolutely sure you don’t?”

“The English accent isn’t enough for you?” She glared at him with hooded eyes.

“No, trust me it’s more than enough.” 

She giggled.

*** 

Jordan, Gwaine, and Arthur had all returned to their nightly duties. Even though there was a stabbing victim right off the bat, the night had seemed to quiet down. Though nobody was ready to say so.

“My feet are starting to swell so badly.” Jordan complained.

Gwaine got a worried look on his face, “Do you wanna go home?” 

She giggled, “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Well if it gets too bad let me know,”

Jordan rolled her eyes.

***

Arthur approached the counter where Michael and Morgana continued their usual talks, “Hi Michael.” He walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, “What are you and my sister talking about?” His voice was taunting.

Michael smiled, “Just saying ‘hi’.” He quickly grabbed the paperwork he had come for, waved at the two, and made his way down the hall. Even though Michael was decently fit, Morgana’s younger brother was twice his size in both height and muscle.

The siblings laughed and turned to each other to quickly chat. Arthur picked up the different clipboards trying to figure out which case he wanted to tackle next.

“I say go for ‘shooting foot pains’,” Morgana began, “because ‘colicky back pain’ is probably another druggie.”

Arthur sighed, “As always.”

“Hey, I heard you and Merlin are gonna plan something for Gwaine’s birthday. It sounds like fun, when are we gonna throw it?”

Arthur shrugged, “I don’t know, I barely got to talk to him for two seconds before the OR called me.”

Morgana half smiled, “Maybe this could be a chance for you two to get a drink,”

He glanced up at her.

She scrunched her face and added, “You know to plan the party.”

Arthur dryly laughed, “Yeah I’ll get right on that.”

“Oh c’mon Arthur. You and I both know that this is the perfect opportunity for yo-”

“I choose foot pain,” He interrupted her and made his way out of the doors and into the waiting room.

Morgana rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Idiot.” The word escaped her mouth a little louder than she had anticipated.

Not five seconds passed before a voice full of urgency called her name, Krista and Drew were yelling from the closed curtains across the hall. She raced over as quickly as she could.

***

“Okay,” Paul pulled his gloves off and handed the bottled up cotton swabs to Merlin.  
“Mrs. Peterson it doesn’t look like there is anything to be concerned about, and we’ll be in touch with the results. Just go home, take it easy, and keep applying the ointment.”

The old woman groaned and rolled her eyes as she slid off the examining table. Once she left the room Paul and Merlin could talk openly.

“I have a question,” Merlin spun around on his heels once his gloves were thrown away, “would you want to go to a surprise party for Gwaine?”

Paul perked up at the only decent thing he’d heard all evening, “Yeah. When were you thinking?”

Merlin sighed, “Well his actual birthday is next Saturday, I could call that pub down the street and have the space reserved in a snap.”

Paul nodded his head, “A week isn’t that much time but I think we could pull it off. Are you inviting everyone?”

Merlin shrugged, “I guess. Arthur and I are gonna get everything organized, I think Gana wants to help too.”

“Do you need anything from me? I mean, I dunno, I could bring a cake I guess.”

Merlin smiled at the idea, everything was going really well and he prayed it would stay that way.

***

“Maybe we should have a fall wedding.” Gwaine stared dreamily at the floor where he and Jordan sat.

She scrunched her face, “Fall? What makes you say that?”

He shrugged, “Its pretty.”

“What if we just threw a party in the backyard and invited everyone? I mean, if I remember right Arthur’s dad can officiate.” 

Gwaine laughed, “I guess we never really talked about it.”

Jordan sighed, life was happening so quickly. One moment she’s on the dating scene, then she’s pregnant, then suddenly, she’s engaged. Some adventure.

“DR CALLAHAN TO THE OR. DR CALLAHAN.” And so the night continues.

***

Arthur sighed at the chart in front of him, “So,” he paused studying the name, “Mr. ‘Eightball’ is it?” He looked up at the dark lanky figure that sat on the table. 

The man looked up, eyes as black as space, “That’s right.”

Arthur paused for a second, they always got crazy patients in the ER but he wasn’t in the mood on this particular night. During his last shift he had dealt with a patient claiming to be God himself, it managed to be both annoying and amusing all at the same time. “Okay, Mr. Eightball. What seems to be the problem?”

“I said my foot hurts.” He glared at the blond in front of him.

“Okay yes, but can you be more specific?” Arthur sat down on the wheeling stool.

“No. My foot hurts.”

It was going to be a long night.

***

A patient was flailing on the table, probably high on an entire cocktail of drugs. Drew held his arms down while Krista and Kenny got his legs. Morgana had been called in to try and sedate him while he was still held in place.

“Jesus.” She pulled one of the man’s sleeves up while attempting to get a needle in. He flailed some more. “I can’t get it.” She progressively got more and more frustrated.

Drew strained to hold him, “Shooting victim, came in through the back. I doubt he even knows where he is.”

Suddenly one of the man’s legs came loose and he kicked violently. It sent morgana backwards and Kenny, already having lost his grip, rushed over to her. This was the final straw for Drew as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held tightly until his hands turned white. The man progressively calmed down before passing out. He technically wasn’t supposed to put patients out that way anymore, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“You okay?” Krista looked up from the IV she was prepping.

Morgana shook her head, “I’m fine. I've seen worse.”

***

On top of being a PA, Michael was also the unofficial “on shift custodian.” He happened to be extremely neat and did a good job of cleaning when he could, of course this lead to jokes around the ER but he denied his latino heritage having anything to do with it.

He carried the biohazard bags out of the hospital doors and casually threw them in the dumpster. It was a clear and calm night, he took a moment to enjoy it when suddenly something scurried from the fence to behind a trash can. Probably a raccoon. A scratching sound reverberated off the ground but he ignored it. He turned to walk back inside when suddenly his name was whispered.

“Michael. Michael.” The voice was harsh and smoke filled.

He turned around and sighed heavily, “I thought you left.”

***

“Yeah so don’t let Mr. ‘Eightball’ in here anymore.” Arthur marched up and threw the clipboard down on the nurses station.

“What happened?” Morgana was happy to be back to entering prescriptions into the computer once again.

“He’s just looking for drugs.” Arthur was obviously agitated.

She smirked, “Have you seen Merlin yet?” she asked changing the subject. 

Arthur half shrugged, “No. Probably busy.”

Morgana wrinkled her nose, “That’s right, nurses don’t get to take regular breaks like physicians do.”

He rolled his eyes and walked away, she was purposely trying to get on his nerves but he wasn’t going to let her. He walked down the hall with heavy feet and entered the little break room once again only to find the devil himself filling up a water bottle.

“Hey.” He glanced at the dark haired nurse, it was nice to see him again after such a stressful few hours.

“Hey,” Merlin looked up and smiled, “So… How’s your night been?”

Arthur laughed dryly, “Not the best. Yours?”

Merlin shrugged, “Okay I guess.” He studied the lean, blond, blue eyed doctor. They had know each other since Merlin moved to America, it was a coincidence that Arthur had also come from a small town outside London. There was a big doctor exchange and before he knew it, all of his friends and all of Arthur’s family were working in the same general area. It was a good thing at first but after a couple years his minor crush on him had grown and was now more annoying than sweet.  

“Hmm.” Arthur sat down at the little breakroom table once again, “So what are we gonna do for this party?”

“Well his actual birthday is on Saturday, I’m gonna rent out a space at the bar down the street, and Paul’s gonna bring cake… I think.”

“Well it sounds like everything major that needed to be done is taken care of,” Arthur’s voice got caught in his chest. Morgana was right, if there was any time to ask Merlin out for a drink this would be it.

“I mean maybe we could…” He looked into the nurse’s brilliant blue eyes, this was not easy. They had been good friends when they initially started working together, but that friendship had grown into irritating infatuation. 

“We could discuss it over a drink? Maybe, tomorrow? You know to get everything planned and if we were at the bar then we could maybe rent out the space in the same day.”

Arthur’s proposal had caught Merlin off guard, “Um yeah,” he nodded his head, “Yeah that would be fantastic.”

“Great,” Arthur half smiled, trying to disguise a grin that wanted to form on his face. “Yeah,” he stood up feeling more comfortable, “It’s a date.” The words escaped his lips without him meaning to. He promptly turned around and left Merlin in silence.

Merlin stared at the floor, those words rang in his ears over and over again. “It’s a date?” He mouthed the question to himself. Tonight had really taken an unexpected turn.

Arthur marched quickly down the hall, his face burned with embarrassment. Had he really just said that? Wow. He shook his head and silently chastised himself, without another word he jumped back into the OR. Anything to keep his mind busy.

***

“Hey Michael,” Scott crawled out from behind the trash cans.

“Scott? What the hell happened to you?” Michael stared at the man in front of him, he was filthy and his clothes were torn and tattered. 

“Well you know,” Scott scratched the side of his neck with a sense of urgency and paranoia, “After Jordan left I kinda…. I dunno I guess I’m still trying to land on my feet.” He smiled and a mouth full of blackening teeth revealed themselves. 

Michael jumped back, “Whoa! Whoa, hang on. Scott, are you on drugs?” The signs of ‘meth-mouth’ were very straight forward.

“Oh it’s no big deal….” His eye twitched, and he spoke quickly, “I m-m-mean I d-dabble here and there. Hey does Jordan ever ask about me?” A shaking hand rubbed his arm violently.

“No.” Michael was done here, he turned around and proceeded back inside.

“T-t-tell her I said hi!” Scott was left standing alone under the vibrant outdoor security light. 

***

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Merlin giggled lightly at what just happened. 

“Wow.” Morgana laughed, “Well it’s about time.”

Merlin paused, “About time what?”

Morgana stared at him, “About time he asked you out! God I’ve been trying to talk him into it for years.”

Merlin stood in silence for a moment, “So...So it wasn’t just some funny mix up with words? He really just asked me out? Wait, years? So he’s been meaning to for years?”

Morgana instantly realized how she had royally fucked up. “Well I mean..” She tried to explain what she had just said in a way to make it platonic. She basically just told Merlin about Arthur’s crush on him and if Arthur ever found out…

Merlin quickly turned away from the counter, “I have to go. I have a thing I need to do.”

Morgana sat in silence and let him walk away, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe she just accelerated their relationship, or screwed everything up.

“Hey Morgana.” Michael walked back up to the station,

“Not in the mood.” She glared.

“Okay.” He bumped his hand against the counter and kept walking.

***

Gwaine and Arthur were walking side-by-side once again. The ER had really calmed down, almost to the point where it was eerily silent. Jordan joined up with them once again.

“What’s going on?” She was almost cheery, both men figured it was her pregnancy hormones.

Arthur had not said a word since he left Merlin in the breakroom, he wasn’t the type to talk much but this was something he needed to say outloud, if there was anyone he was comfortable with it was Jordan and Gwaine. “I asked Merlin out.” He rolled his eyes, now that he said it outloud he realized just how ridiculous it sounded.

“Finally.” Gwaine rolled his eyes, “I was about to set the two of you up on a blind date myself.”

“Yeah,” Jordan agreed, “I mean how many years has it been? Like five? You don’t have a mild crush for five years. At this point it's love.”

Arthur stopped in his tracks, “LOVE? No!”

Jordan smiled and nodded her head, “Yes.”

He shook his head, “No. No, I don’t love Merlin.” He put his hands up defensively.

“Me thinks you do.” Jordan put on a baby voice that seemed to pop out more often now that she was progressing in her first trimester.

‘Yeah,” Gwaine agreed, partly because he wanted to annoy Arthur and partly because he actually believed it.

Arthur took a defensive stance and pointed his finger at the two, “You’re crazy. Both of you.” He turned around and took up a fast pace down the hall.

“The truth hurts.” Gwaine sighed as he and Jordan continued their stroll.

***

The night shift was winding down, only an hour or so remained. Arthur stomped down the halls and turned a corner smacking into Merlin who had also been stomping down a hallway.

“Ow.” Merlin rubbed his face with the back of his hand, “Sorry, you okay?”

Arthur couldn’t believe that just happened, “I’m fine.” He relaxed slightly, “You?”

“I’m fine.”

The two stared at eachother for a moment before Merlin broke the silence, “I have a patient thing I need to get back to,”

“Of course.” Arthur shook his head and stepped out of his way. Some night this was.

***

An hour passed and before anyone knew it, the ER started it’s shift change. Daylight broke through the windows, it had been an eventful night for everyone.

The entire night shift crew made their way into the locker room, everyone changing out of old scrubs and coats into fresh street clothes. Merlin and Arthur made it a point to avoid each other and everyone else noticed, they spent every free moment together so when there was tension it was fairly obvious. 

The doctors and nurses turned the corner and made their way down the hall towards the bright morning light. Morgana sensed the tension and caught up with her brother, “I think you guys should go get that drink,”

He sighed, “It’s six am.” 

She shrugged, “So? You’re going home to bed anyway.”

Merlin walked a few paces behind them but listened to every word. This whole crisis over Arthur reciprocating his feelings was kind of ridiculous, it’s what he’s always wanted right? The only thing shocking about it was how quickly everything had happened. At the start of the shift they were best friends, at the end they were potential lovers. He glanced down at his leather bracelet, ‘let magic happen’ was imprinted across the material. He sighed.

“You know,” Merlin jogged and caught up to the siblings, “I’m going to sleep as soon as I get home, so I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

Arthur’s face burned, was all of this actually happening? Was this a date or….what? 

Merlin spoke again, “I need to reserve it for Saturday anyway… and I just got paid.”    

Arthur looked over at the other man for the first time since the shift ended, “Um, okay. You wanna go now?” 

Merlin realized that even though Arthur always seemed physically tougher than him, he would need to be the bold one, “Yeah. It’s a date.” He jogged ahead and got into his car, “I’ll see you there.” 

Merlin backed out of the parking lot feeling empowered, and Morgana lost it. She grinned and shook her brother’s arm, “Wow this is great, I mean I didn’t expect this so suddenly but...wow.”

Arthur was processing what just happened, did it just happen? “I don’t love him.” was the only that could leave his lips.

Morgana stopped smiling and stared quizzically at her brother, “Well who said anything about love?”

Jordan came up and pat Arthur on the shoulder, “I’m happy for you buddy. You deserve love. Infact everyone deserves love,” She grinned.

Morgana scrunched her face and sighed, “Of course. I don’t like it when you’re this happy.”  

Jordan turned her body to face the nurse, “Morgana, you deserve love too!” 

Morgana’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped when Jordan turned around and yelled for Michael.

“Jordan what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed.

Michael glanced up and paced over to the group of friends, “Hey Jordan, Arthur, Gana.” He looked over at the one he called an “english beauty”. 

Jordan smiled, “Michael, I think you and Morgana should,”

Morgana spoke up to protest but Arthur covered her mouth, she deserved this especially after last night.

Michael glared at Arthur as he covered his sister’s mouth but didn’t say anything, siblings were siblings.

Jordan continued, “I was saying that I think you and Gana should go out. Life is short and you two are just so damn cute together! So cute,” She reached out and pinched Michael’s cheek, he grinned at her.

Morgana huffed and tried to get her brother’s hand off her face. Arthur sighed, “Morgana we deal with blood and bodily fluid on a regular basis, if you think licking my hand will do anything.” 

She bit him.

He yanked his hand away and looked and the teeth marks his sister had left on the lower side of his palm. Disgusting, and slightly painful.

She adjusted her dark blue blouse, “I was trying to say,” agitation in her voice, “that I would love to go out.” She turned and faced Michael, her facial expression growing softer. Jordan was right, what could be the harm in it?

Jordan laughed, “Yay! Love is everywhere!” Everyone had reason to grow progressively sick of her constant mood swings. 

As if on cue Gwaine came up and grabbed her by the hand, “C’mon honey.” He knew he was doing his friends a favor. He led her to their car and helped her into the front seat, he shot his friends a knowing glance and got into the car himself.

Michael stood still, looking the nurse up and down, “Well how does next Saturday sound?”

Morgana thought for a moment, “We’re planning a surprise party for Gwaine that day. Merlin and Arthur are gonna set it up at Freeman’s,” she paused, “I think that would be the perfect opportunity for a date.”

Michael smiled and without another word Morgana turned to face her brother, “You should get going. Being late for a first date is never the impression you want to leave.” She smiled and walked next to Michael as the pair made their way to their cars.

Arthur was left standing alone with a million thoughts racing through his mind. He took a deep breath and talked to himself as he made his way to his truck, “Bloody hell, you’d think there was something in the water.”

***

Merlin sat down at the bar. The room was loud and smoke filled, but he didn’t mind. He grew up around bars so the smell and the taste it left in his mouth made him think of home. He leaned back and realized he wasn’t nervous at all, in fact he was excited and a little relieved. What was the worst thing that could happen?

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur made his way inside, he wore a blue and grey flannel that accentuated his eyes. He scanned the room and immediately took a seat next to the brunette at the bar.

***

Back at Gwaine and Jordan’s apartment, Jordan continued her string of mood swings.  
“I think we should get a puppy.” She stretched her arms across the kitchen table, staring dreamily at the man beside her.

Gwaine laughed, “A puppy?? No, I think we should get a kitty.”

Jordan scrunched her nose, all joy disappearing from her face, “A cat? No.”

“Why not?”

“They are hairy and loud. They also hurt, did you know kittens can’t retract their claws?” She shook her head at his suggestion.

“Well puppys take so much more to train. They are so much more difficult than cats.”

Jordan picked up her head, all ‘dreaminess’ gone from her eyes, “It seems we disagree.”

***

“So…” Michael grinned, not really believing what just happened, “What do you wanna do today?” He stared at the ceiling of Morgana’s bedroom. 

Morgana rolled over and stretched under the blankets, “Sleep.” She closed her eyes and turned onto her side, taking all the covers with her.

***

Paul waited patiently as his microwave heated an “on-the-go” breakfast container. The microwave beeped and he sat quietly at his kitchen table as he ate.

***

Scott crawled out of his cardboard house and took off down the road after a group of pigeons.  
He grabbed the closest one he could and quickly snapped it’s neck. He looked down on the animal in his hands with satisfaction, he turned around and strolled back to his nest with a hop in his step. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he sang, “Serving it up...Scott’s way.”

***

Arthur and Merlin giggled simultaneously as they downed more shots. “Okay, um….” Arthur thought hard, “Truth.”

Merlin smiled, “How long have you had a crush on me?”

Arthur stared at the glass in front of him, contemplating how to answer that question.

***

Michael sat up in bed. Looking around, he realized Morgana’s bedroom was decorated just as anyone would expect it to be, furs everywhere, green walls, purple ceiling, black throw rugs. He smiled, it was villainous in a cute way.

She stirred in her sleep, turning over and facing the man beside her. Her eyes opened slightly and she instantly remembered everything from that morning. ‘Not bad’ she thought as she stared at the man in her bed, ‘not bad at all Morgana.” She turned back over and went back to sleep.

***

Paul continued to sit in his kitchen and stare at the wall as he drank his coffee and the clock ticked away.

***

Arthur and Merlin had skipped out on the bar, in a flash they had taken a cab back to Arthur’s apartment. It was nicer than Merlin’s, but he expected that. The booze had had an intense effect on the pair, with heavy eyes and heavy hearts the two made their way into the bachelor pad.

Arthur smiled, despite his size he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He glanced over the man he had brought back to his home, this was really happening. It was exciting and nerve wracking all at the same time. “So, um…” Arthur didn’t know what to say, what could he say?

His mumbling stopped the second Merlin crashed his lips into his, he didn’t care anymore. He liked the way being bold made him feel, and he had accepted that it was the only way he was going to get Arthur into bed.

Arthur forgot everything the second their bodies intertwined, his mind wasn’t blank necessarily, it was on one track. Merlin.

Merlin groaned as Arthur’s blue and grey flannel fell to the floor. He pulled his lips away only for a moment to pull Arthur’s shirt off, blood rushed to his face. He was burning up.  
    
Arthur just followed his lead, Merlin taking control surprised him, but it was what he needed. The two could barely take three steps towards the bedroom without falling over each other, neither could see where they were going and Arthur had to take control just for a moment to guide his lover where he wanted to go. He knew his apartment and was familiar with the layout while Merlin was not.

The two stumbled heavily into the bedroom, falling backwards onto the mattress. Merlin, still being in control of the situation, removed his lips from Arthur’s and proceeded to latch his teeth onto Arthur’s neck.

He gasped in a blissful moment of pain and pleasure, Arthur needed more of him. The simple skin to skin contact wasn’t enough, he needed all of him.

Merlin quickly unbuttoned the top of his jeans, his mind was progressively coming into focus as the booze wore off. He had always imagined what it would be like to sleep with the blue eyed doctor and it was now or never. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s golden hair and proceeded to strip off what little clothing remained.

Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin explored his mouth, he leaned back onto the blankets and simply gave into anything and everything Merlin wanted from him. Pleasure twisted in his chest as Merlin’s weight and bare skin came down over top of him. Lips and teeth met once again and it was in that moment he realized things would never be the same again.

***

Scott pulled the feathers off his breakfast as the sounds of the city echoed outside his cardboard box.

***

SEVEN DAYS LATER

“Yeah, I know. My place is just so messy though.” Merlin fingered the clipboard in front of him as he and Arthur discussed whose apartment they would stay the night at next.

“I’d like to see it,” Arthur smiled and while his voice had dark undertones his eyes were filled with something playful.

“Yeah I bet,” Merlin returned the smile.

“Hey guys.” Jordan took a brief moment to stop by the desk, “So everythings set for tonight, I've got balloons, streamers, and Paul’s got cake.” She smiled contently at the idea.

Morgana spun around in her chair, “So I guess the main staff of this hospital is going to miss the medical convention… Again.” Her voice was full of disappointment and sass all at the same time. Sure she was happy to go to Gwaine’s party but this would be the third time in a row she’d miss a convention that promised panels explaining great medical breakthroughs. Well she didn’t really care, it just gave her something to complain about.  
The crew was working a short day for that night’s events. As far as everyone knew, Gwaine had no idea about the surprise whatsoever.

***

GWAINE’S PARTY

Music blared through the bar and the group of friends giggled and drank. Gwaine had in fact been very surprised by the party but Jordan had one more surprise planned for before the night was through.

Morgana laughed as Michael spun her around beside the bar, this was technically their first date. Only if you didn’t count the three other nights they had spent together over the week.

Merlin and Arthur made themselves busy at the counter, taking shots and looking into eachothers eyes. “This is great,” Arthur looked around and then back to his boyfriend, “I guess we did a good job.”

Merlin smiled, “Yeah, I guess we did.”

“No you idiot! We need to get back to the convention!” A woman’s voice echoed through the bar causing most of the night crew to turn around. A thin woman dressed in dark blue chased a man through the crowd.

“Oh come on Divs! Live a little.” The man made his way up to the bar.

“I’m sorry, do we know you? This is a private party…” Morgana smiled at the pair, “I mean you’re welcome to stay of course.”

“Yeah,” The man started, “My name is Evan R. Lawson,” he turned around to the woman behind him, “and this is my beautiful fiance Divya Katdare of Hankmed.”

Michael grinned, “I've heard of you guys! Yeah you’re based out of the Hamptons right?”

Evan smiled, “Yeah we are,” he turned around to his fiance, “that’s why we’re here actually. Well not here here but here in the city.”

Morgana smiled, “Medical convention?”

“Yeah.” The pair answered simultaneously.

Suddenly the front door opened again and Jordan made her way inside, a tiny kitten wrapped in her hands. “Happy birthday honey!” She brought the tiny orange ball of fluff up to her fiance. Their argument had been petty, and she couldn’t think of a better gift for her man’s 35th birthday.

Gwaine’s jaw fell to the floor, he immediately grabbed the kitten and kissed his fiance. This was amazing, but of course there was a catch. He knew Jordan too well, and a kitten for his birthday meant a puppy for chirstmas. It was worth it though.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they took turns stroking the meowing pile of fluff, Krista smiled. “What are you going to name him?” 

Gwaine stood in thought for a moment, there were so many different things he could call the little boy cat. He laughed and glanced up to Paul, who was making himself busy by stroking the cat’s ears. “I don’t know, he looks like an Oren to me.”

Paul stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ER doctor, he smiled in response, “Yeah, I think so too.”

The crew of the San Antonio hospital proceeded to turn up the music and turn down the lights. This party was better than anyone expected, even the Hankmed employees gave into the classic Texas hospitality and danced to the reverberating music.

Outside the window a figure watched in silence. The shadow of a man simply watched and enjoyed the music as he plotted what he would do next, one way or the other Jordan would be his. Scott took a shaky hit off his pipe and made himself comfortable on top of the dumpster, he was going to be there for awhile. He laughed as Gwaine spun Jordan on her feet, “Enjoy it while you can pretty boy doctor-”

His commentary was cut off by a violent fit of coughing.

THE END?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
